


Sweets and Charms Might Bring Smiles

by Self_Indulgent_TMNT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheer up, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Sadness, Wood being an adorable friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_TMNT/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_TMNT
Summary: You've been feeling sad for the past few days, your friend Oliver Wood notices and decides to do something about it, that something may or may not include sweets and hugs.Or - Oliver Wood is the friend we all wantI don't believe I use any gender specific pronouns for Reader.





	Sweets and Charms Might Bring Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple of issues posting this so I apologise if there are any formatting problems or anything, I think it's sorted now but I may be wrong.

Some days you’re happy, some days you’re plain meh, some days you’re sad. That’s just how things are, doesn’t need to be a reason for it. Sometimes you’re sad for a few days in a row, really sad, like, want to cry but don’t know what to cry over, keeping yourself awake thinking kind of sad. Sometimes you’re sad for a few days for no reason and even when you’re sitting in the sunshine with your friends and it should be great you feel like you’re faking the laughter and pretending to be ok and no one knows how you really feel deep down.  
It had been 3 days of sad for no reason, although, when you thought about it, it was more like 5. Ok, maybe a week. It was early in the school year, summer still lingered in the autumn air and you should have been having an amazing time, enjoying being back with your friends after a summer apart. But that wasn’t the case. You were enjoying being with them, of course, and some moments were good, but you’d always sink back to your low. It wouldn’t last, you knew, sometimes sadness just descends and hangs around for a little bit before eventually leaving. It made you appreciate being happy even more. That thinking didn’t make it not suck.  
When Oliver called out your name after class you sighed, you really just wanted to be alone, reread your favourite chapter in your favourite book and wallow in the sadness. But Oliver was coming over, backpack hanging over one shoulder as he barged his way through the crowd of students trying to get away.  
“Hey” he said as he finally reached you. You returned the greeting exactly. He touched your arm and nodded his head, indicating you should move to the side to get out of the throng of people. You found a spot by the wall.  
“Did you need something?” you asked.  
“Yeah, well, um” he dithered, not quite sure how to start. “Y/N, are you ok?”  
His question was unexpected. “What?”  
“You haven’t really seemed yourself these past few days, you’re kind of quiet and distant. And last night, down by the lake with the others, I got the feeling you were, I dunno, pretending. I was just wondering if something’s happened? Do you wanna talk?”  
“Nothing’s happened, I’m fine”  
He did not look at all convinced. “You sure?”  
“Yeah.” You weren’t gonna tell him, it seemed stupid really. No, he didn’t need to know. “I just…”, your mouth was speaking unbidden by you. You didn’t want to tell him about something so silly as just being sad for no reason, didn’t want to worry him. But the words kept coming. “I guess I’ve just felt a little out of sorts lately. I… Do you ever feel sad and you don’t know why? Like, everything’s fine, things are going great, but inside you just feel sad. And you know it’s silly and it’ll go away, but it sucks and you don’t know why you feel like that. And nothing seems to cheer you up. And you just keep thinking about nothing and everything and none of it helps and, you’re just… You’re just sad”  
You stopped talking, a little alarmed at how easily that had come out. Oliver didn’t say anything, just pulled you into a hug and held you there for a moment before pulling away.  
“Sorry, I know it’s stupid” you murmured, starting to feel a little embarrassed. Oliver had been your friend the whole time you’d been at Hogwarts, but somehow opening up like that still felt a bit weird. Especially considering you were still stood in the corridor.  
“No, it’s not stupid. I get it, we all get like that sometimes”  
“Thanks”, you were looking at your shoes, trying to avoid having to look at him, wanting to duck out of this conversation as quickly as possible. “I’m gonna go to my dorm, there’s a book calling my name”  
“Ok. But if you ever need to talk, or just want a friend to sit and be sad with, you know where to find me”  
“Yeah, thanks Oliver” 

 

You barely saw Oliver the next day, you didn’t have many classes with him, but he managed to catch you after potions. “Hey, Y/N”  
“Hey”  
“How are you this fine day?”. His air was casual but his meaning clear.  
“Oh, you know…”  
He knew.  
“I’ve got quidditch practice later, but do you wanna meet up afterwards? There’s something I wanna show you”  
“Um, yeah, sure, I don’t see why not”  
You had planned on rereading your favourite chapter of your favourite book, again, but now that didn’t seem like a very productive thing to do.  
“Ok, great. Meet me at the quidditch pitch after practice?”  
“I’ll be there”  
You berated yourself for agreeing.

You did as you’d promised. You arrived a little earlier, actually, slipping onto the stands to watch the team practice and cheering whenever it seemed appropriate. When they were done Oliver came up to you. “I’ve just gotta go get changed but I’ll be right back, ok? Stay right here, don’t go anywhere”  
You laughed a little as he held his hands up in a ‘stay’ motion. “I’m not going anywhere”  
“Ok, good”, he ran off towards the changing room. You looked out over the pitch, and to the mountains beyond. A gentle breeze blew through, ruffling your hair slightly and you closed your eyes, focussing on that feeling. You didn’t realise how long you’d sat like that until Oliver’s voice startled you back to reality. “I’m back. Was that or was that not the speediest change out of quidditch kit ever”  
You offered a smile. “Very impressive”  
He was carrying a bag now, you noticed. Probably with his quidditch stuff in.  
He sat on one of the seats beside you and the two of you felt the silence for a moment until Oliver broke it.  
“What you said yesterday really got to me”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna bring you down too”  
“No, don’t apologise. It got to me because I know how it feels, I think most people do. It sucks and it’ll get better and I wanna help but I know I can’t”  
“No, it’s alright”  
“No, it’s not. I don’t want you to be sad, and there are so many things I wanna be able to say but I don’t know how. So…”, he turned to his bag, reached inside and pulled out a shoe box, holding it out to you. “I got you this”  
“You got me shoes?”  
He grinned. “Look inside, you idiot”  
You did as you were told, lifting the lid off to reveal a number of packages inside. You recognised some of them as parcels from Honeydukes, with little cards on top telling you what they contained, in Oliver’s handwriting. There were a couple of little books as well, and a couple of tiny bags and a bottle. “I… I don’t know what to say”  
“Read the card” he said, pointing to a little card sat among the objects. You picked it up. Inside, again in Oliver’s handwriting, you read ‘I know sweets and charms can’t fix everything, but maybe they’ll bring enough smiles to get you through.’  
“Oliver, you didn’t have to do this”, there were tears in your eyes you couldn’t allow to fall. He pretended not to notice them, instead delving into he box of goodies to show you them all. He picked up a sweet parcel first with a tag labelled ‘Strawberry wands.’  
“Don’t think I need to explain these, but they’re a must for any wizarding treat box, but these…”, he picked out another similar looking parcel labelled ‘fizzy rat tails (not real rats :-) )’, “These are amazing. You take one bite and it’s like fireworks in your mouth. They’re chewy and fizzy and it’s impossible not to feel a little better with one in your mouth. Here, try one”, he pulled the string off and unfolded the carefully prepared paper, picking out a red, thick-ish string-type jelly sweet and handing it to you. You took a bite and instantly your mouth exploded in fizz. He was right, you couldn’t help but giggle at the peculiar sensation. He watched your reaction with a grin.  
“See? I told you. Impossible”  
“You’re not wrong. Ok, so what else is in here?”  
“Ooh, ok”, he dove into the box again and pulled out some more sweets. This package had a note saying ‘Good memories.’  
“Good memories?”  
“Yeah. You know when someone puts a memory in a pensieve and it’s a really long string?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well these look a bit like that but they taste really nice”  
The next parcel was labelled ‘Because no one, not even dementors, can make you sad forever.’ “Chocolate” he explained.  
You looked into the box and pulled out a small canvas bag, reaching inside to find a small card that said ‘Close your eyes and wish.’ You reached in again and pulled out a brown cord with a tiny jar attached to it to make a necklace. Inside the jar was a liquid that shifted colour as it moved and sparkled a little. “What’s this?”  
“It’s a wish?”  
“What?”  
“You open it, whisper a wish to it, and then you cork it back up. Supposedly it makes the wish more likely to come true, as long as you don’t tell anyone what you wished for, of course. I don’t know if it works but it’s a cool idea. I think the idea of the cord is that you wear it until the wish comes true”  
“That’s… That’s so sweet”  
He blushed, it was adorable. Turning back to the box to distract from his reaction. “Ok, not much left.” He pulled out the small bottle. “This oil is supposed to help you relax. I’m not sure what it comes from, but if you drop a couple drops on your pillow it should help you sleep, or put some on your collar and you can relax a bit during the day. Plus it smells great”, he opened the little bottle and waved it in front of you. It smelt a little bit flowery, but there was definitely cut grass in there, and maybe some kind of wood.  
“Oh, and here’s a bag of crystals” he said, waving a silvery bag at you. You could hear stones clinking inside. “I know the magical properties of ordinary crystals is heavily debated, but in case they do work, here’s a generic selection. And finally, I got you a couple of books. Second hand, so that they’ve got that old book smell. One’s on herbology, which I mostly got because it’s beautiful”, he leafed through it to show off the beautiful drawings of plants inside, “and the other’s on the ‘secret history of Hogwarts’, which I got because I thought it would be both educational and maybe useful for finding like a secret passage or something”  
“Speaking of secret passages, how did you get this stuff? There wasn’t a Hogsmeade trip today or yesterday”  
Oliver just grinned and tapped the side of his nose. “I can’t very well go around giving out my secrets, now can I?”  
“I’ll get you to talk, Wood. I’ll get the information I need”, you gave him a joking but not exactly gentle prod in the ribs. “Seriously, though. Thank you. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me”  
He shrugged. “You’re my friend, I just wanted to see you smile”  
You dragged out a ‘happy memory’ and broke it in half, offering him one piece and taking the other for yourself. “To happy memories, of which this is definitely one”  
You let your head fall onto his shoulder in the silence of sweet eating. It felt good to be close to someone like this and not have to pretend to be ok. He put an arm around your shoulders. “I don’t deserve a friend like you” you said in a voice not far from a whisper.  
He smiled. “You’re such an idiot, of course you do”  
You didn’t argue, just allowed the compliment. The two of you sat and munched on sweets for a while, but before you knew it the sun was low in the sky. Oliver noticed it first. “Crap is that the time” he said, the low sun prompting him to look at his watch. “We better get inside or we’ll be in trouble”  
You shoved the lid back on the box and he grabbed his bag. You rushed back to the castle and just about made it in time, slipping past Filch and hurrying through the corridors. When it came time for you to part ways you stopped him. “I know I’ve already said it but thank you. Really thank you. You made me properly smile for the first time in days”  
“Then I’ve done my job”  
You parted ways and you snuck your way to your dorm unhindered, getting ready for bed quickly and slipping under the sheets. For the first time in days your brain wasn’t full of negative thoughts that kept you awake, but good ones that allowed you to slip into a proper, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having one of those weeks where I'm sad for no particular reason, and while waiting for the sadness to lift I decided to put together a Harry Potter themed cheer up box for myself, which is somewhat similar to the one in this story. Somewhere along the way the idea of Oliver giving it to someone gripped me and wouldn't let go.


End file.
